


HAVOC

by Tessacat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, F/M, Falling In Love, OC may end up with only one of the boys, Romance, Superpowers, its undecided, not stucky, this fic is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessacat/pseuds/Tessacat
Summary: Here I am, starting another fic that I don’t need to start... this is purely self indulgent.Was inspired to write this after watching the latest WandaVision episode.All she’s ever know is being a captive to Hydra. But after and incident with a mysterious purple stone, her life is change forever... maybe it was destiny.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x OFC, Steve Rogers x OFC
Kudos: 2





	HAVOC

Pain. It’s all I’ve ever known since being here...and being here is all I’ve ever known.

I don’t know who I was or where I came from. I don’t have childhood memories, no parents or siblings to miss. It’s as if I simply came into existence. I’ve never aged. At least not that I know of. I’ve been the same age since I awoke here. According to the thousands of tests done on me, my body is physically around the age of 23.

To be honest, I’m not sure I even remember what I look like, I rarely am able to get a glimpse of my reflection. The last time I did made sure to keep what I noticed in my memory. Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. My idea is that it will remind me that I’m still a person, as opposed to what Hydra sees me as. Just another means to their end. Which I’ve come to learn is world domination.

They don’t even consider me human. Not that they would ever tell me. They want me to feel weak, to feel helpless. But one day I overheard them speaking, saying I must be some sort of extraterrestrial... whatever that means.

I know that from what I’ve seen, I look human, I eat, sleep, and bleed like a human. The only thing I’ve learned to be different is that I bleed silver, and that Hydra can’t seem to brainwash me. I’m not sure what the word means. They always speak about it in languages they never taught me. Though somehow I understand them.

From what I gather, they brainwash people by taking away their memories and everything that makes them who they are. Essentially making that person a blank slate to force their own twisted way upon. 

What I haven’t understood is the random string of words they say every time they try. They always complain after their failed attempt that it worked on the Winter Soldier, and couldn’t understand why it didn’t work on me. That’s when I first heard them call me an extraterrestrial.

I’ve never truly met the Winter Soldier, I’ve only seen him in passing. But for a brief moment we locked eyes. I could immediately tell he was internally pleading for help.

I swore from that day forward that I would one day be free of this place, and take him with me.

~

Today is different. I know it even before they skipped my daily torturous morning of being strapped to the machine that was supposed to brainwash me. 

I guessed I had some sort of 6th sense. I can always tell when something is coming, or whether a person is good or bad, and what their intentions are. Maybe it’s an ‘extraterrestrial’ thing.

“Girl!” The ruff booming voice of my handler, Alek shouts through my glass cage. “Get up!”

I sigh, standing from my spot on the ground, also known as my bed. “Something new today?” 

We always speak in English, even though everyone around me speaks in Russian or German. It’s the one secret I have from them, that I can understand them. The first words I ever remember speaking were in English, so they assumed that’s all I knew.

Alek, the incredibly large bald man whose face is covered in tiny scars shakes his head at me. “No talking!” He demands before mumbling the word freak in Russian.

I refrain from rolling my eyes at the man. Strangely I’m not in the mood to be beaten up today. 

The small hatch in the glass opens with an electronic hum. 

I put my hands together through the hatch and let Alek place the cuffs around my wrists. I pull back into the room, the hatch slides closed and the glass front of the room slides open. 

I don’t fight as Alek roughly pulls me from the room and starts shoving me down the corridor. 

I gave up fighting them a long time ago.

I watch curiously as he directs me towards a room I’ve never been before. When the door opens I’m led into some sort of waiting room. It’s a dimly lit concert room with several metal chairs bolted to the floor. Each chair has a captive of Hydra sitting in it. Everyone is handcuffed, but no one chained to the chairs. 

It looks as though we have all given up fighting.

Alek shoves me into a chair next to a frail burnett woman who looks to be a couple decades older than me. 

“Wait for your turn.” He demands before leaving the room.

Now it’s just me and the other Captives. I turn to the woman next to me, her hair is greasy and matted, and her cheeks sunken in. “Do you know what is happening in the other room?” I ask, my gaze flickering over to a large metal cylinder as a person steps in. The cylinder then rotates, forcing the person to step out into a new mysterious room.

A small tear falls from her right eye. “I don’t know… but no one has come back out.” 

Perhaps they are killing us then? Based on the looks of everyone here. We are all too weak and malnourished to be of any use to Hydra. They must have given up their hope of brainwashing me. 

“Next.”

The speaker sounds throughout the room. A young man stands shakily, walking slowly into the Cylinder. 

It seems my plan to one day escape with the Winter Soldier will not come to pass.

If it is death that awaits me on the other side, I’d be lying if I say I care. Death at the hands of Hydra is inevitable for me. It's just a matter of when and how. I do hope it’s swift and painless.

Only about 10 minutes have passed since I entered the room, and it's already my turn. I make no hesitation when the speaker calls me up. Perhaps if I cooperate they will make my death quick. 

I step into the cylinder, it turning only a moment later and opening up into the new room. The room is stark white and brightly light. The whole wall In front of me is made of what I assume is a double sided mirror. Hanging from the ceiling is a robotic arm, holding some sort of strange black rock that seems to have a purple glow coming from the inside. 

“Step forward.” A voice rings out through the speakers. 

I take three steps forward before a large metal door clamps shut behind me.

This is strange. I don't see any other way out… where did everyone go?

“Take the rock.” The voice commands.

I walk forward slowly, no longer sure of what is to come.

As I move closer towards the rock, it begins to vibrate. My ears start to ring and I can no longer hear anything but my own breathing. 

The closer I get, the more violently the rock begins to shake. Then, suddenly the rock bursts open, revealing a beautiful purple stone floating in between the two half’s of rock. 

As strange as it is, this is the first time in my life I have ever felt safe. It feels as through the stone is calling out to me, calling me to my destiny.

I reach my hand out delicately touching the stone with the tip of my finger.

BOOM

~

When I open my eyes I find myself surrounded in a pile of rubble. The stone is gone and so is the whole Hydra base. 

What happened?

My whole body feels warm and tingly. I feel- I feel powerful.

I look down at my body and see purple waves of energy like fire radiating from me.

Did The stone cause this? It’s the only explanation.

BOOM

I jump. A moment later, water starts to pour from the sky.

Oh, it’s just thunder. 

I guess in the grand scheme of things, a bit of rain isn’t something to be too worried about. It’s quite refreshing actually. I would love to just lay back and let the rain wash over me. But I have bigger concerns.

What do I do now. I know no one, have no idea where I am, and even if I did, what would I do? I don’t know what normal humans do in this kind of situation. All I know of the outside world is what I could squeeze out of the other captives on the rare chance we could interact.

This is hopeless! 

I’m hopeless. 

What have I done? Did I even do this? What about all of Hydras victims. All those people are dead because I touched that stupid stone! 

Oh no.

The man. The Winter Soldier must have died too.

I was supposed to save him! To save us both.

I let out a scream of frustration. As I do, the wind picks up and firey purple energy flies around me, seemingly coming from within me.

I start to shake out of fear. What is happening to me? What did the stone do to me? 

“Hey!” Shouts a voice from behind me.

Did someone survive?

I spin around quickly, only to find a red haired woman clad in black pointing a gun at me.

Oh shit, what did I get myself into?

“Whatever you’re doing, I need you to stop.” She demands in a cool toned voice.

“I’m not doing anything! I don’t know what’s happening to me!” I shout. 

Who is this woman? I can sense that she’s good but her intentions are undecided.

“What’s your name?” She says, slightly less stern than before.

“I don’t know. They only ever called me a girl… please put the gun down! I won’t fight you!” 

Her gun doesn't move. “Who called you girl?”

“Hydra.” I answer, hoping maybe this information will prove to help me somehow. Maybe she knows what they do to people.

“Do you work for them?”

“No!” I clarify. “They kidnapped me… I think. I really don’t know. I just woke up here one day. I can’t remember anything before waking up here.”

Her face softens. Her intentions are clear now. She wants to help me.

She places the gun back in her holster. “Listen sweetie I need you to answer some more questions so I can help you.” She pauses. “But I’m going to need you to try to control whatever it is you're subconsciously doing so we can go somewhere safe.”

“I’m sacred.” I admit.

“I know hunny, and I’m going to stay here with you as long as you need, ok? You’re safe. I’m not going to let Hydra hurt you again.” She promises. 

“What if I hurt you? What if I can’t stop whatever I’m doing?” I cry softly.

“Then I guess we’ll” both just stand here till we starve to death.” 

A sound somewhere between and laugh and a cry leaves my throat.

“So you like death jokes.” She muses. “We should get along just fine then.”

“Get along?” I question. “As in like, friends?”

The prospect of actually having a friend makes my heart leap.

The woman shrugs. “I don't see why not. I only really have one friend. I think I can make room for one more.”

I smile lightly. “You mean that?”

“I do.”

~

“You don’t own me, I’m not just one of your many toys”

I groan as one of my favorite songs plays through the speakers in my room. I know they say never set a song you like as your alarm, but I couldn’t help myself. Every morning I wake up to a song I like, having it set so that I wake up to my playlist on shuffle. 

I force myself to hop out of bed, then scan the room with my eyes for my discarded grey hoodie belonging to some college I never went to. 

Shield was nice enough to let me design my own room at the undercover shield base in New Mexico. Known by the locals as Area 51. Natasha convinced them it would be best for me to make it more ‘homey’ since I would be living here. It’s in everyone’s best interest that I do. They have plenty of room for me to practice my human abilities with Natasha, such as hand to hand combat and weapons training. As well as a whole room the size of a football field for me to practice using my powers.

But back to my room. It’s mostly grey, with a white-grey wood paneling covering the walls. There’s a warm grey, fabric canopy at the top of my bed adorned with warm toned fairy lights. Above my grey wood headboard is a fake pair of black painted antlers. Finally I have a large shaggy white rug underneath my bed and a rustic light wood table at the end of the bed with a plant on it. 

That’s pretty much it for my room. I have no keepsakes so there’s no need for storage besides a standard closet.

I spot my Empire State University hoodie hanging off the table at the end of my bed. I grab that and a pair black leggings and make my way to my bathroom.

There’s nothing special about my bathroom, it’s just a standard Shield agent bathroom, grey and modern. It has a shower, toilet and sink. I do wish it had a bath. Natasha told me of these things called bath bombs (which I was surprised to learn don't kill you) and I’d love to try on one day.

But I love it anyway. It’s more than I’ve ever had before. Hydra used to just hose me down every couple of weeks. So I rather enjoy my daily hygiene routine.

I quickly get into it. Washing my face, brushing my teeth and hoping in the shower. I love taking a shower, I always come out smelling like my favorite dessert, an orange creamsicle. Like citrus and vanilla. 

After my shower comes one of my favorite parts of the day, doing my hair and makeup. Most of the agents here don’t care much for makeup. But I enjoy it. My favorite part of my daily makeup is the tiny wing I paint on at the end of my eyes.

I take a look at my face as I finish. Bright violet eyes stare back at me. Ever since the day I touched the stone, my irises have been purple.

A soft knock at my door draws my attention away from my reflection.

Who could that be? Natasha and Clint are both out on missions.

I cautiously walk over to my door, taping on the small panel next to it to view whoever stands on the other side. What comes on screen leaves me confused. There stands my favorite redhead, chocolate chip muffin in hand. And not just any muffin, but the kind from my favorite bakery that I scarcely visit whenever I had a chance to leave base.

Both the muffin and my instincts tell me somthing is off.

“You’re back early.” I muse to Nat as I open the door.

“Mission got cut short.” She responds lightly, handing me the muffin. 

I squint my eyes at her. “Cut to the chase, Nat.”

“What? No hi, how are you.”

I cross my arms in front of my chest. My instincts don’t lie, and they’re telling me she feels guilty.

“You and that 6th sense of yours.” She mumbles, taking a seat on my bed. “Take a seat sweetie.” She hands me the muffin.

Not being one to refuse a muffin, I take it hesitantly from her hands. “I think I’m going to stand for this one.”

Natasha sighs, nodding. “We need you.”

I nearly drop the muffin. “What? But Fury says my powers are too unpredictable.”

“Fury says a lot of things. But you’ve been training for years, and we both think it’s time to put you in the field.” She waits for me to react.

On one hand, I’m ecstatic. I’m finally getting to do something good for the world. But the other part of me is terrified. What if I hurt someone?

I open my mouth to speak, but Natasha stops me. “I know there are a lot of things about Shield you don’t know. But I think it’s time you learn about the Avengers initiative.”

“I thought we all agreed to keep me in the dark about most things, to keep my stress levels down.”

“It’s been awhile sense that was decided upon.” She reminds me. “And now it’s time for you to come into the light. The Avengers initiative was an idea to form a response team composed of the most able individuals humankind has to offer. The Avengers job, that’s us and a few other people, is to defend Earth from imminent global threats that are beyond the warfighting capability of conventional military forces.”

“So you want me to join some super secret, superhero fight club?” If I’m being honest, that sounds really fucking cool.

Natasha laughs. “If that’s what you want to call, then sure.”

“And you think I’m ready?”

Natasha stands, placing a hand on your shoulder and squeezing gently. “I know you are.” She smiles. “But even if you weren’t, we wouldn’t have any more time to wait.”

Your brows furrow. “What’s the threat?”

“His name is Loki. Says he’s from a place called Asgard... He’s stolen the tessacat.” She moves to my closet, going to pull out some clothes for me.

I only know a little about the tessacat. Based on Shields Research, they have concluded that I gained my powers from something similar… but there’s something else she’s not telling me. Something I need to know before I can devour my muffin.

“What aren’t you telling me?” I ask as I catch the pieces of clothing she’s throwing at me. A large blue flannel, brown turtleneck, and black jeans.

“You have a pretty good sense of style, you know that? A little more grungy than my taste but-“

“Natasha.” I interrupt. “You’re avoiding the question.”

“Can’t you just eat your muffin and get dressed for now? I’ll tell you on the way.”

“Nat I can feel the guilt radiating off of you. Just tell me.” I put my muffin down briefly to get dressed. I still want answers, but I get the feeling that time is of the essence and stalling getting dressed until she tells me could hinder us in the long run.

“It’s no big deal, really.” She lies. “Just some more Shield information we need to bring you up to speed on.” Nat grabs my favorite pair of black combats boots and places them in front of me.

“Then tell me.” I say snarkily. 

Natasha changes her stance, as if she’s preparing to defend herself. “We found out who you were before Hydra.”

My eyes widen. “Nat, that’s great news!” I cheer. “Why would you feel guilty?” 

Why would she- wait a second.

My mood immediately changes. “How long have you known?” 

She doesn’t answer.

“Natasha.” I speak slowly. “How long have you known.”

She sighs, breaking eye contact. “Since I first saw you.” 

“What?” My voice breaks.

My best friend. The woman who found me, who saved me. The woman who has been almost like a mother to me. The person I trust with my life has been lying to me this whole time?!

My lip quivers, a lone tear falling down my face. I feel a surge of power go through me. I know this feeling. I look down to see firey purple energy swirling in my hands.

“Shit. I knew this would happen.” Natasha says more to herself than to me.

“Who was I?”

“Violet please-“ she says my name in an effort to call me. The name I picked from the baby name book she gave me when I first came here… she knew my real name all along.

“Tell me!” I shout, the energy in my hands growing. 

“Your name always has been Violet. Violet Heart. I think some part of you must have subconsciously remembered your name.” She's calm, still guilt ridden, but calm. She knows I won’t hurt her.

I take a deep breath, forcing the energy radiating from me back inside. 

“Who was Violet Heart?” I ask calmly, pulling my blue flannel over my turtle neck and buttoning it partially.

“We don’t know when you were born, but you showed up in Brooklyn, New York, sometime in the late 1930s or early 1940s. Shield, then known as the SSR, first became aware of you when you and your friend Steve Rogers chased down a man who killed one of their scientists.”

“Who is Steve Rogers?”

“A man from Brooklyn who became the world's first super soldier.” She pauses. “There’s a lot of information I have to tell you, and I can answer all your questions on the jet. But for now, I’m going to tell you what’s most important.” 

I nod.

“After discovering you were enhanced, the SSR, put you and Steve together on a USO tour to keep tabs on you both. That’s where the two of you adopted the names of Captain America and Lady Liberty.”

“Wait wait wait, hold up.” You stop her. “I wasn’t enhanced until the incident at Hydra.”

“As it turns out, you’ve always had some kind of physical enhancement, similar to that of a super soldier. Probably from you being, what we presume to be, an extraterrestrial.”

“Then how was Hydra able to hurt me?” I question.

Natasha sighs. “I told you I’d answer questions later.”

“You have no room to be annoyed with me!” I snap.

“Touché.” She concedes. “Honestly they just had to hit you harder. And before you ask, no we don’t know how you lost your memory the first time or why Hydra couldn’t erase your memories themselves.”

“How did Hydra come to capture me?” 

“No one knows. Everyone thought you died after falling off a train with you and Steve's other friend, James Barnes.”

That name makes somthing stur inside you. But before you have time to question anything, Natasha speaks again.

“As for the rest of your questions, I’ll answer the rest on the jet. But I should let you know that your friend Steve is part of the Avengers initiative and you’ll be seeing him soon.”

“He’s alive?!”

“Oh, and Uh- Barton’s been compromised.”


End file.
